Shark Boy
Dean Matthew Roll (born January 28, 1975) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Shark Boy. Prior to his appearances in TNA, Roll competed on the independent scene from the mid-1990s onwards before being signed by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1999. Following his release from WCW six months later in 2000, Roll returned to the independent scenes, mainly competing for the World Wrestling All-Stars (WWA) promotion. He would leave WWA in 2002 to join TNA, where he became a member of the TNA X Division. He would make sporadic appearances in TNA from 2009 onwards. On June 8, 2005, Roll filed a lawsuit against Miramax Films, claiming that the Miramax release "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D" infringed upon his trademark and demanding any "money, profits and advantages wrongfully gained". In November 2005, it emerged that Miramax had attempted to have the case dismissed, in addition to requesting that the court nullify Roll's trademark on the basis that "Plaintiff is a male whose services are rendered only when he is wearing a costume depicting 'shark-like' attributes." In April 2007, the suit was settled for an undisclosed amount. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chummer (Stunner) ** DSD – Dead Sea Drop / Deep Sea Drop (Diving somersault stunner) ** Arm trap hangman's neckbreaker ** Shark-canrana (Somersault hurricanrana) * Signature moves ** Facebuster, sometimes onto knees ** Knee lift ** Lou Thesz press followed by multiple punches ** Missile dropkick ** Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, with theatrics ** Plancha ** Pointed elbow drop, with theatrics * Managers ** Curry Man ** Fred the Elephant Boy ** Shark Girl * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "I Come from the Water" by The Toadies ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Shark Boy" by Jimmy Hart & Howard Helm ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Eat Me" by Dale Oliver *** "Stone Cold Fish" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Atlantic Pro Wrestling ** APW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Buckeye Pro Wrestling ** BPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** BPW Team Championship (2 times) – with Cody Hawk * Blue Water Championship Wrestling ** BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Eastern Pro Wrestling ** EPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rocco Abruzzi * Hardcore Championship Wrestling ** HCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Incredible 8 Tournament1 * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** IWA Mid-South Television Championship (1 time) * Main Event World League ** MEWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Midwest Wrestling Association ** MWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Mid-West Wrestling Connection ** MWWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA East / Pro Wrestling eXpress ** NWA East Television Championship (1 time) * New Breed Wrestling Association ** NBWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New Era Pro Wrestling ** NEPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Price of Glory Wrestling ** Glory Cup (2004) * Pro Wrestling Beyond ** PWB Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'157' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 * Provincial Championship Wrestling ** PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Real American Wrestling ** RAW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Other titles ** WPL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni